Created out of love
by Whis
Summary: When suddenly a bright light appears, Buffy and Angel get the suprise of there lifes. All of this has to do with a prophecy, but completing it wouldn't get easy When the demons aren't planning on giving up. Set place in BTVS Season 2. This is a bangel fic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Out of time and space,

Created out of forbidden love.

Strength of a vampire,

Heart of a slayer."

Dark times lay ahead, the end of the world is near. Demons get a grip on the earth. Only they had missed something that would change it all. As old as the first evil is, so is an ancient prophecy. Never written down, but it does exist. Nor demons, nor humans know about it. Even not the first. If he knew then he would probably prevented it, but he didn't knew. No one would have expected this, see it coming. A vampire and a slayer falling in love with each other. A vampire having a soul. Never did this happen before. Never was evil being turned to good. Cause of the love between vampire and slayer a creature was born, but didn't really existed in there time and space, didn't had a form yet, but could think, could change things. At the end of the world, no one knew how to defeat the first, when it had risen again. He couldn't be killed, couldn't be physically hurt. The creature had watched all of this and saw something no one saw. It saw the only weakness of evil. The only strength to defeat the first and free the world from the demons. It was his father who showed him this. Cause his father was cursed with his soul, stopped the demon from killing. Only now he sees that he could use this strength to stop evil, now he sees an opportunity to free himself from wherever he is. But the only place and time to manifest himself would be the time that the love will be the strongest, on it's highest level.


	2. Unsuspected gift

**Unsuspected gift**

"Creature of pure love,

Will free the world of all evil.

Creature of light infected with darkness,

Will be gifted with his greatest wish. "

Angel looks at the wound at Buffy's shoulder, when suddenly a flash of bright light appears. Both Angel and Buffy jump back from it. A little boy not even older than 2 years old appears from the light. The boy looks in the surprised couple eyes. A silence follows. Buffy is the first who speaks.

"Who are you?" Buffy say not even sure if the boy understands her, but surprisingly to her he does.

"Not really have a name yet." The boy answered.

"Uh…ok, how's that?" Buffy ask.

"Long story. There's a prophecy involved." The boy answered.

"A prophecy? Then what is it saying" Buffy ask.

The boy tells them the prophecy. After he told them Buffy gives him a hug with tears in her eyes. As she watches to Angel she sees that he looks a little stunned. She wakes him up out of this position by letting him hold his son. As soon as he holds his son, a tear of happiness appears in the corner of his eye. Buffy notice that he is shaking.

"Angel your ok, you're shaking." Buffy asked him worriedly.

But Angel keep staring at his son, still shaking.

"Angel?" Buffy say.

Now Angel does react. He slowly looks in Buffy's eyes, but still says nothing. Then he looks back at his son and finally mentioned to speak.

"I, I'm, I'm a father." He slowly gets out, almost whispering.

Now Buffy realised why Angel was acting like this. He had suddenly became a father. Well, she had became a mother too and was surprised of it, but she realised he actually never could, cause of the fact that he's a vampire. And that vampires can't have children. But now he was. And it had hid him harder than it had to her.

"Angel, it's ok." Buffy says kissing him on his forehead and holding him against her.

Looking at her son she says

"This is the greatest birthday of my live, except for the arm the send. Looks like I have to share this gift."

After she said that Angel laughs.

"Yeh, he doesn't have a name yet. What shall we call him?" Angel asks.

"You may choose." Buffy replied.

Angel thinks for a minute and than say

"What do you think about Carlin?"

"It's perfect." Buffy replies.

"I like it." Carlin said.

"Than Carlin it is." Angel answers with a smile.

"We should get back to the others, there is still some evil to fight. We should tell them about this prophecy." Buffy says.

"Yes, we should." Angel answers.

And by saying that they went back to the library, watching out not being followed by Spikes men. When they went into the library, everyone was looking to the little kid in Angel's arms questionly.

"Who's the kid?" Giles asked.

Buffy and Angel told them about the prophecy, that there son could stop all evil.

"He's a cutie." Willow said tickling the little kid under its chin.

Angel smiled proudly. Giles cleaned his glasses and put them back on when he heard it.

"All evil?" Giles ask.

"Created by love, you mean he suddenly just exists?" Xander asked

"Yes, it looks like it." Buffy said to Xander ignoring Giles's question.

"How exactly are we going to defeat all evil." Giles asked, still not really believing you can free the world of evil.

"Turning the first evil to the good side." Carlin answered.

Everyone looking questionly again when he said that. Then everyone started talking all at once.

"The first evil?" Giles asked.

"How do you turn evil to good?" Jenny Calendar asked.

"Yeh, how do you do that?" Xander said.

"Good question." Willow answered.

"Well, daddy was given back his soul by a gypsy's curse, so we need to find some spell to curse him too." Carlin answered the questions.

At that moment some vamps stormed in.

_**AN: This is the first chapther of my first Buffy fanfic. Tell me how you liked it.**_


	3. Not that easy to get rid of evil

**Not that easy to get rid of evil**

At the factory some earlier

"Ooowww." Drusilla cried holding her hand to her head.

"What's wrong pet, what did you see." Spike said rolling his wheelchair to her.

"Something bad arrived, trying to take us off this world." Dru answered.

"What do you mean take us off this world?" Spike asked.

"It's trying to get rid of all demons and other evil things." Dru answered.

"Not going to happen pet. I'm going to take care of it." Spike said.

"In that position you are in?" the blue demon, who sat in a corner, answering him.

"Let me take care of it." He said.

"I can handle it, thank you. But you got a point." Spike answered.

"Then I will, after I got my strength back." He said getting back to his concentration.

"No, you won't." Drusilla answered. Surprising both Spike and Mr. blue man.

"Eh… Dru you told us this thing is going to get rid of all evil. Why don't you let Mr. blue man here not take care of it." Spike said.

"Cause we need him for later and the slayer won't be happy attacking the little one, she would kill him or he will. Rather him then her." She said. Spike not really gets the point of what she just had said.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, and little one. You mean were fighting something little and what has the slayer to do with this all and who do you mean with he." Spike asked with a questioned look on his face.

"It's there little one and mommy and daddy won't be happy if he's going to kill him, and we still need him, I will go and take care of it. I don't want them to ruin my little party." She answered.

Now it hid Spike what she meant and he got a little stunned of it.

"WHAT… they got a kid. The slayer and that poof are having a kid together. How does that happen? He's a bloody vampire. Vampire's can't have children." Spike yelled.

"There's a little prophecy. The stars are telling me the boy was created out of there love to destroy the demons." Dru said dreamingly.

And with that she called some vampire's over and go to get the propheted kid.

Back at the library

Everyone looked shocked when the handful of vampire's rushed in with Dru taking the lead.

"Drusilla." Buffy murmured anger in her eyes.

"What are you doing here, thought you where busy with your blue man." Buffy said remembering the Judge she had summoned, but was forgotten about him when she had suddenly became a mother.

"The stars told me you had a little surprise, I came to get it." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"Boy's get him." The smile disappeared again when she got serious.

The vampire's stormed themselves to the kid Angel was holding in his arms. Carlin hid his face in his father's shirt, shaking from fear. He hadn't really expected this to happen and he didn't knew how to handle this. Angel could feel the fear from his son and directly turning his face to his game face. Buffy punched some vampire's. Actually everyone was fighting them now. Some of them got staked, but there were too much and they knocked out Angel and took Carlin from his arms. Buffy saw this and went after them. Some of them stopped from running to fight her.

"Leave her we've got what we wanted, now go." Drusilla commanded.

The vampire's who were fighting Buffy growled and then one of them gave her one last blast that cast her from flying in a bookcase. When she stood up she falls down again realizing they were already gone. She started to cry and cradled up.


	4. Thinking of a plan

**_AN: Here's a new chappie of the story hopes you like it. Thanks for the reviews._**

**Thinking of a plan**

Some of the gang weren't unconscious jet. Only Giles, Xander and Angel. The rest of them went to Buffy to comfort her.

"It's ok, Buffy. We will get him back, I promise." Willow said with pain in her eyes, hugging her best friend who was now crying on her shoulder.

Miss. Calendar checked on Giles to see if he was ok. He waked up soon after that, a little shocked of what just had happened. Xander woke up too. But as soon as Angel woke up they got all surprised by his sudden outrage and a Buffy reacted so fast that she knocked down Willow in the process to stop Angel. He had put on his game face and was about to rush himself into trouble. Only Buffy's words stopped him and he fell to the ground just as Buffy had done, crying even harder.

"Calm down Angel, we will get him back, we will. But we can't just rush ourselves to the enemies without thinking, we need a plan." She said to him still crying a little. Now she turns herself to Giles.

"Why did they take him Giles, why? Why didn't they kill me when they had the chance?" Buffy said between sobs.

"It looks like they know something from what happened. I think Drusilla foresaw it and didn't take any risk." Giles answered.

Buffy took her face away from Giles again and looked now to Angel who was still crying. She stroked his hair and tried to stop him from crying. With Angel to shocked to even move, not even if he wanted to, Buffy pleaded her friends to do something.

"Someone has to look after him while the rest and I get Carlin back." Buffy say looking at the shaking vampire.

"I will." Willow said, offering her help.

"Thanks." Buffy answered, getting a half smile from Willow in return.

Turning to the rest of the gang she discusses what they should do.

"The Judge is probably still there." Buffy said.

"The last time Angel and I checked they already had summoned him." Buffy said quick when Giles was about to open his mouth to ask questions about that.

"We need to get rid of him first." Buffy said.

"No weapons can kill him, last time they needed a whole army. How do you want to get rid of him?" Oz asked.

"Last time they hadn't machine guns." Buffy replied.

After Buffy said that Xander had an idea.

"Ok, Xander you take care of that then." Buffy said.

"Well, I kinda need a vent for that." Xander answered.

"And I'm not even sure if I can get in on my own." Xander said.

"I've got a vent." Oz said.

"I can help to." Cordy answered.

"Then you go take care of that first and the rest of us figure out how to get Carlin out of there safely. We will meet again in the library when you got it and than we go." Buffy said.

"Ok then." Xander said. And he, Oz and Cordy leaves to get the munitions.

Buffy turned to Giles and Miss. Calendar.

**_AN: I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Keep continuing with reviewing and tips are always welcome._**


	5. Getting back the gift

**_AN: Sorry for the grammar mistakes, but I'm from the Netherlands and my English isn't that perfect. And with vent I ment a van -' But thanks for correcting me michebabyblue. _**

**Getting back the gift**

At the factory

Dru and her gang of vampire's returned with a screaming Carlin, spartling in one of the vampire's arms.

"Bloody hell." Spike almost screamed when they came in.

"You brought that little one here. Are you crazy? I thought you were to take care of him. Thought you went to kill him." Spike said.

"The slayer and her friends were fighting back we…" Dru said, but was interrupted by Carlin.

"Let me go." Carlin screamed.

"Shut up." Dru said slapping the kid in the face.

"You were saying?" said Spike amused looking at the sobbing kid who was now chained up.

"We had to go otherwise the fight would had to get nasty." Dru said.

"They will come for him you know." Spike said.

"I know, but they won't get far." She said. Now sitting on Spike's lap and kissing him.

"You sure of that." Spike said between kisses.

"We've got him." Dru said looking at the Judge. Then Dru got to her feet again, now walking to Carlin.

"Don't cry they will come for you." Dru said playing with the boy.

"You know what I will do when they come?" Dru now asking.

"I'm going to kill them. One by one, but don't worry they won't be dead right away. They will die really slowly." Dru said, making Carlin so angry that Dru and Spike got so surprised that they both couldn't say anything, when Carlin suddenly shine a bright light of him.

A moment took when something hid both Dru and Spike and you could see a light in there eyes appear and then disappear again. They both fell to the ground, shaking. Now it was the Judge who got surprised.

"Whatta. What did you do to them?" the blue man asked to Carlin.

But Carlin was too stunned to say anything back. Cause he didn't really know what just had happened. He just became a little bit too angry and then felt a little weird. The Judge didn't wait for an answer from the kid, but before he could touch the boy an arrow shot in his arm. He looked to where the arrow came from and saw the slayer.

"You know that really don't work." He said.

"I know, but I can hurt you with that. Now get away from my son." Buffy said.

"You think you can stop me?" The Judge said stepping away from Carlin into Buffy's direction.

Now that the Judge wasn't that close to Carlin anymore, Xander, Oz and Cordy sneaking to him and get him free. After they got him out of there, Buffy grasps the missile that Xander went to get for her and said to the Judge.

"I know I can stop you." And then shouts him to little pieces.

Then she drops the missile and get ready to stop the vampire's, but nothing came.

"I don't think they would get any trouble anymore." Carlin said pointing to two limps, who were now lying in a corner, still both shaking.

Buffy looked where her son was pointing at and saw that he was pointing at Dru and Spike.

"What happened to them?" Buffy asked.

"Not really sure. They got me angry and I really felt weird. Then I got shiny and they fell to the ground having some light appear in there eyes." Carlin said.

"Their souls." Jenny suddenly said.

"What?" Buffy answered.

"If a vampire gets his soul back you will see a light appear in there eyes." Miss. Calendar explained.

"Ow." Buffy answered and now taking over her son from Xander.

Then they left the building after they cleaned up the pieces of the Judge, not paying attention to the couple in the corner. On there way to the library they saw a vamp trying to kill a woman.

"Can't they pick a better night, I'm not really in the mood right now." Buffy said handing over Carlin to Xander, to stake the vamp.

**_AN: Next chappie you will know who this woman is that vamp was trying to kill. So keep reading and keep reviewing._**


	6. Explaining time

**_AN: Next chappie is finished. Have fun!!!_**

**Explaining time**

After she staked the vamp the woman speaks.

"Buffy? What's going on here?" she said.

Now Buffy notice that the woman is her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Trying to find you actually. It became a little bit too late and I got worried. What's going on?" Her mother asked again.

"I will explain, but we have to get to the library first." Buffy said.

"Buffy, I want an explanation now." Joyce said.

"You will. In the library." Buffy said, getting irritated.

Buffy took over Carlin again and they went back to the library.

Back in the library

As soon as they came into the library, Willow stood up.

"You're back." Willow said.

"And you succeed your mission I see."

"Mission? Where's she talking about, Buffy?" Joyce asked her daughter.

It was time for Buffy to explain everything to her mother now, but she wanted to see Angel first.

"Will, where's Angel?" Buffy asked to Willow, looking around and notice him lying against a wall.

"He fell asleep." Willow said.

"Oh." Buffy said and then facing her mother, who looked puzzled.

"Mom, I'm a vampire slayer." Buffy told her.

"You're a what?" her mother asked.

"A vampire slayer. And tonight I went to save him from some vamps." Buffy said looking at Carlin in her arms.

"I don't get it. Can't you just not doing this." Joyce said.

Now it was Giles to say something.

"Actually she can't. It's her duty to do it, she's the chosen one." Giles said.

"Besides I don't think I will have to do this for the rest of my life. It will be over soon." Buffy said.

"Buffy, you really think it will be that easy." Giles said a little angry.

"According to the prophecy it will, but I wasn't saying it will be easy." Buffy answered.

"Prophecy? What prophecy? Where are you talking about?" Joyce said who had been looking from Buffy to Giles and back to Buffy again.

Giles and Buffy looked to each other and then told the prophecy to Joyce. After they told her she holds her hands to her mouth and than hugs Buffy.

"Ow, darling. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She said now letting go of Buffy and looking to Carlin.

The little boy makes her smile.

"He's adorable." She said.

"Can Angel stay?" Buffy asked her mother looking towards the sleeping Angel.

"Of course he can." Joyce said stroking the hair of her grandson.

"You can hold him if you want." Buffy said after she sees her mother stroking her son like that.

"Ow. I don't want… Not after what happened. You deserve to hold him." Joyce said.

"Don't worry about that, it's ok." Buffy said handing Carlin over to her mother.

"Besides I have to get Angel out of here." Buffy said.

"I can drive you home." Oz said.

"Thanks, Oz. That would be great." Buffy said.

They lifted Angel into oz' van and then Buffy and her mother with Carlin in her arms went into the van and they drove home.

Buffy's home

Joyce maked up a bed for Angel in Buffy's room and lay him down in it. Then Buffy and Carlin went to bed also.

"I will call to school tomorrow to tell them you're sick or something, so that you can spend some time with them and get some rest." Joyce said looking at Angel and then to Carlin.

"Thanks, mom." Buffy said and went to sleep now.

**_AN: Next chappie they will have some family time together so nothing big will happen. So you have to keep reading if you want to know what will happen after that. - And keep reviewing so that I know how you all like the story_**


	7. Family time

**_AN: Another chappie. This time no trouble, only time to have together. Have fun. And Thanks for the reviews.  
_**

**Family time**

When Buffy woke up the next morning and looking at the bed Angel lay in she saw that it was empty. Than she looked around and saw that he was sitting against the wall with Carlin on its lap playing with him. Buffy smiles.

"It's good to see you happy again." Buffy said going to Angel and sitting next to him. Angel smiles and kisses Buffy.

"Morning." He said cheeringly.

"Come let's get you two some breakfast." Angel said.

They went down to the kitchen and saw that both Dawn and Joyce where there. Buffy looked surprised. Dawn was still here, she thought that she would be to school already.

"What's Dawn still doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Got a free day." Dawn answered not really noticing Angel and Carlin.

"And why are you still here?" Dawn asked her big sister.

"Mom gave me the day free." Buffy said looking at Angel and her son.

Now Dawn did notice them. But before she could ask questions, Buffy was already answering them by telling her about everything what had happened and the prophecy. Dawn almost squealed when she heard it.

"That's so cool. I'm so happy for you." She said hugging her sister and then went to Carlin to stroke him. Then a smell hid there noses.

"Ooowww, my pancakes." Dawn said hurrying to the pan, but she was just in time to save some.

"Want some?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Angel and Carlin sat down too. Carlin let himself be fed by Angel, but Angel didn't take some cause he didn't needed it anyway. After breakfast Dawn, Buffy, Angel and Carlin went to the living room to watch some TV, but after a few hours Buffy, Angel and Carlin went upstairs again to spend some time alone. The rest of the day they had a lot of fun together. Playing some games with Carlin and telling him stories. Angel even tells some things of his past he never did before. Only not the horrible stuff. Most things he told were the things of his human years. Buffy and Carlin listened fascinated, telling him they wanted more every time he stopped, until he ran out of the pleasant stories. They were so busy with having fun that they hadn't even noticed how late it was. They had only left there room to had diner and then went back to have more fun. But now Carlin had fallen asleep and they noticed it was already midnight.

"You should get some sleep too." Angel said to Buffy.

"I'm not even tired yet." Buffy said back.

"You have to get to school again tomorrow." Angel said.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow, I want to stay with you and Carlin." Buffy said grumpy.

"It's better if you go. You can't stay away from it forever." Angel said.

"Ok, ok, I will go, but you have to stay awake for Carlin. So get some sleep too, ok." Buffy said.

"Deal." Angel answered.

Then they kissed each other goodnight and went both to there own beds, so that they won't keep them both awake. Then they fell both in a deep sleep, not aware of the shadow that slide of the sealing out of the window into the darkness of the night.

_**AN: You've probably noticed that Dawn is in the story. This has to do with the hole going back in time thingy, so don't be confused with that. If you have questions tell them in a review.**_


	8. Danger can be anywhere

**Danger can be anywhere**

The next day

Buffy's alarm clock went off, what means for Buffy that it was time to get up, have some breakfast and go to school. Buffy bangs it off, but didn't get out of bed until Angel had tickled her out of it and demanded her to go to school. She went downstairs to get some breakfast, after she had put some cloths on and then her mother brought her to school.

At school

As soon as she could, she went to the library to speak to Giles to discuss the case about Carlin, because they didn't really had the chance for that to discuss. So she went to the library to find him.

In the library

"o, hello Buffy good to see you again. How are Angel and Carlin doing?" Giles asked concerned.

"There fine. I haven't seen Angel happier before." Buffy said happy.

"Good, good, you wanted to discuss something?" Giles asked.

"Yes, Carlin said that he got all shiny and felt weird before. Looks like he has some powers he doesn't know how to use." Buffy said.

"And you want to know why and how he can control them?" Giles asked guessing.

"Yes that's exactly I wanted to know." Buffy answered.

On that moment Xander, Cordilia, Oz and Willow walked into the library.

"He Buff, what are you discussing?" Xander asked.

"Carlin having some power, not really knowing about and how to control it. And she wants some information about it." Giles said before Buffy could answer the question.

"Research time." Willow said overjoying a little

Then they all went into the books to search for some information about how the can help Carlin to control this newfound power. Eventually when they couldn't find much and it went late they stopped and went home. Buffy did a quick patrol on her way home and went upstairs to take a shower when she got there. On her way back to her room she saw Angel coming up from the stairs with a sleeping Carlin in his arms.

"He, Buffy." Angel said kissing her.

"He, Angel." Buffy said back.

"Let's get him to bed." She said looking at her sleeping son.

Then they went into Buffy's room and lay Carlin down in his bed, tugging him in to get him comforted. Then Angel gives Buffy a kiss again. Buffy returns him and soon after that they got all intimated.

"What about Carlin?" Buffy said.

"He's sleeping, don't worry." Angel said and soon they were both naked in Buffy's bed. A while after that they fell asleep. But Angel didn't sleep long when he woke up in pain a few hours later. Angel could feel what it was, what was happening with him and hurried himself (after get some clothes on fast) outside trough the window. Carlin woke up from this, but Buffy was still sleeping. Worriedly Carlin went outside, taking the stairs and front door to look what was going on with his dad.


	9. Why are you so mean?

**_AN: This is a short chapter, but I promisse the next chapter will be bigger._**

**Why are you so mean?**

Outside he saw his father lying on the ground.

"Daddy you´re ok?" Carlin asked.

"I'm fine." He answered with his game face on and grabbing Carlin so fast that he couldn't even scream.

"Now you don't want to wake up mommy do you?" he said sarcastically.

Carlin didn't know what was happening to his daddy or why he was acting like this. All he knows was that it frightens him. Than Angelus took Carlin and went to the factory to go to Drusilla and Spike, not knowing what had happened to them when they had taken Carlin.

In the factory

When they went into the factory the first thing what Angelus did was looking around to see where Dru and Spike were, but couldn't find them.

"Helllooo, someone in here?" Angelus said.

"It's your friend Angelus. Dru? Spike? Anyone?" Angelus said.

Than Angelus senses someone behind him. And before that person could hid him, he turned around fast and grabbed the pole that was supposed to hid him on the head. Angelus recognized the blonde immediately.

"Spike, buddy, as violent as ever. How are you?" Angelus asked not seeing the change.

Spike didn't say anything, anger and pain in his eyes. Angelus saw that there was something different about Spike, but couldn't say what it was.

"What's going on?" Angelus said. Spike attacked him again, now trying to get the kid out of his grip. Angelus avoids him easily.

"You're trying to save the kid?" Angelus said in disbelief.

"What the hell happened to you?" Angelus said. But when he finally realized what was going on, he growled.

"A soul! Is everyone going on souls lately?" he said now getting really pissed off. Before Spike could attack again he knocked him down and went away.

"Looks like I don't get any company from old friends. I wonder how this could have happened." He said to Carlin when they went into an old mansion.

"You know, they weren't like this before you came. What did you do?" Angelus asked angry to a shaking and sobbing Carlin. When he didn't say anything back Angelus throws him to the ground hard.

"What did you do?" Angelus asked again. Carlin tried to get away from him.

"O, no, no, you're not going anywhere." Angelus said.

Than he grabs the kid again and binds him on a chair. Than he gets something sharp, got a chair of his own and placed it with the leaning to Carlin and sat down on it, moving a piece of glass from left to right to left again in front of Carlin.

"Now you tell daddy what you did or you will feel this piece of glass on your chest" he said Angrily.

_**An: Tell me if you like it or not. And keep reading, cause the story isn't over yet -**_


	10. Finding my lover

**_AN: I know that Angelus was cruel in the last chapter, but that's how he is. There is a part in the prophecy that tells what's going to happen with Angel. You just have to understand what it means. And I can tell you that Spike won't play a big part in this fanfic._**

**Finding my lover**

Next morning, Buffy's home

When Buffy woke up the next morning she saw that neither Angel nor Carlin where in her room, so she thought that they where probably downstairs. But when she couldn't find them she got worried. She asked her mother if she had seen them, but she didn't.

"Don't worry, they will show up. Now get ready for school or you will be late." Her mother said.

But Buffy did worry and told about it to Giles.

Library

"Angel would never just disappear like that, something is going on, Giles. I can feel it." Buffy said.

"It will probably be nothing. He probably couldn't sleep and took some air and had to get in a building to hide for the sun right now." Giles said trying to comfort her.

"And took Carlin with him? He won't do that." Buffy said fighting back tears.

"We will figure out what is going on, we will Buffy" Giles said. Miss Calendar came in.

"Something going on?" She asked.

"Angel and Carlin are missing" Giles said.

"Some evil took them?" Miss Calendar asked.

"I doubted it they where still in my room when I went to sleep. I would have woken up if something tried to take them." Buffy said.

"Did Angel got somehow to happy?" Miss Calendar asked.

"What do you mean?" Buffy said.

"The curse!" Miss Calendar said.

"What about it?" Buffy said not getting it.

"If Angel feel one moment of pure happiness he would lose his soul. I'm sorry to say it, but I think that could have happened." Miss Calendar said.

Buffy was now shaking her head in disbelieve and sat down on a chair laying her head into her hands trying to fight back tears. On that moment Buffy's friends went into the library asking what was going on when they saw Buffy. Giles explained them everything. After Giles was done talking Buffy said that they had to find him to get Carlin back. Buffy faced Miss Calendar.

"You know about the curse. You think you can do a new one for him?" She asked.

"I can try." Miss Calendar answered.

Than Miss Calendar went away to get the supplies for the curse and Buffy was now facing the gang.

"We have to find them, before Angelus kill's Carlin." Buffy said.

"We will." Willow answered.

"We will split up in groups to start the search, but be careful. Try to find them, but don't let Angelus sees you. Call me to tell where they are and then make sure you get the hell out of there. I don't want anyone to get hurt and Angelus is more dangerous than any other vampire there is." Buffy said. Then they went to work.

Buffy started to search the factory, thinking that he will probably go back to his 'friends' Dru and Spike.

At the factory

As soon as she entered the factory Spike said

"He isn't here. He was, but then he left taking the kid with him. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me down." Buffy could hear the pain in Spike's voice when he said that.

"Thank you. You know where he went?" She asked him.

Spike shook his head. Buffy just nodded and left the building, continuing the search. Meanwhile Willow went into the old mansion Angelus was in.

**_AN: Another chapter finished. Keep telling me how you like it!!!_**


	11. The heart and the soul

**_AN: Another chappie finished, enjoy._**

**The heart and the soul**

But before she could even see Angelus or Carlin, Angelus already grabbed her from behind. Willow screamed.

"I see Buffy has figured out what is going on. It surprises me she is sending her friends alone." Angelus said. Willow is still screaming.

"Now you will shut your mouth or I will cut your throat." He said holding the piece of glass through her throat. Willow stopped in an instant and saw that there was blood on the glass.

Outside

After Buffy had left the factory she searched some empty buildings. When she walked by an old mansion she heard screaming coming from inside. As fast as she could she hurried herself inside.

Back inside the mansion

"Let her go." Buffy said when she saw Willow in Angelus' grip.

"Let her go? I don't think so. She's so sweat." Angelus said laughing evilly.

"If you don't let her go…" Buffy started to say.

"And do what kill me. She will die first." Angelus said showing the piece of glass.

"Stop it. Let her go. Let me go." A struggling Carlin said with cuts all over him. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Carlin!!!" Buffy said horror in her eyes when she saw what Angelus had done to there son.

"What did you do to him?" She said angrily to Angelus.

"You know there is something with that boy I don't like, can't only figure out what it is. First I found out that Dru and Spike got their soul back right after that bloody kid arrived and second that kid won't tell me what the hell is going on." He said to her as angry as she is.

"So you find out you've got no one left. Boehoe you. You're pathetic." Buffy said.

Now Angelus got so angry that he let go of Willow and hid Buffy hard in the face. Buffy fell to the ground, but stood up quickly again to avoid a second punch. Willow quickly went away from them when Buffy and Angelus started fighting with each other, but couldn't keep an eye from them so afraid she was. So she just sat there and watches them when Buffy caught another kick from Angelus. Buffy kicked him back, but Angelus avoided her and grabbed her leg in the process, smashing her to the floor. Now that he got her in his grip he was on his point to kill her, but Carlin interrupted him.

"Nooo, get away from her you bastard." Carlin screamed tears in his eyes.

"What did you just called me? That's not really nice of you talking to your father like that." Angelus said walking to him leaving Buffy behind on the floor.

"You're not my father." Carlin cried.

"That's not true. I am your father. You just don't want to believe how I truly am." Angelus said.

"You're not. You're a demon just sharing a body with my father. Now get out of it." Carlin screamed and got shiny again, but now there happens more with Angel than Carlin thought that should happen only not noticing it yet.

Carlin felt the weird feeling again, stronger now. Angelus fell to the ground, but instead of light appearing in his eyes his whole body began to shine. Than he just lay there unconscious. After that happened Carlin past out. Buffy hurried to them and Willow was able to move too. When Buffy touched Angel, she fast took her hand off him again. She didn't expect to feel that what she was feeling. He was feeling warm, which was not normal for a vampire. She placed her hand on his chest, which was now actually moving up and down, and she felt a steady heartbeat. She backed away from him, not really believing that it was true.


	12. Back to home

**_AN: Thanks for the lovely revieuws. Here's another chappie, enjoy._**

**Back to home**

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked after she had untied Carlin and looking into the wide open eyes of Buffy.

"His, his heart. It beats. His heart beats." Buffy said slowly still not really believing what she had felt.

"He's alive? Angel is alive?" Willow said.

All Buffy could do was nodding. She puts her hand back on his chest to be sure it was true and it was. She did felt his heartbeat. Than she faced Willow.

"Get the others. Tell Miss Calendar that she don't have to do the spell anymore and let oz come with the van." Buffy said.

"Ok, I will." Willow said giving Carlin to her and then left the mansion and came back a few minutes later with the rest of the gang.

"What happened?" Miss Calendar asked questionly after she had heard from Willow that she could stop with preparing the curse for Angel.

"Carlin got all shiny again, but this time he gave back more than only his soul." Buffy replied.

"My god, he's alive." Giles said in disbelief.

"Yes, he is. Now can we get them home?" Buffy asked worriedly looking at the cuts on Carlin which were actually already healing.

Somewhere in here mind she knew that Carlin would heal fast. That's why she hadn't called an ambulance.

"Sure, of course!" Giles said back.

They lifted Angel for the second time in a few days in the van and drove then to Buffy's home.

At Buffy's home

When Buffy and the Scooby's went in her mother and sister directly asked what had happened.

"Angel went murderous again." Buffy simply said wanting to get Carlin and Angel as fast as possible as she could upstairs.

"What? Buffy I don't want a killer in the house. What if he went crazy again? What if he kills Dawn? What if he kills me?" Her mother replied.

"He won't." Buffy said trying to get them upstairs.

"How would you know that? How can you be so sure?" Joyce said.

"Cause he's human. Now can I get them in bed?" She said irritated.

"Human? How? Is that…" Her mother said, but stopped by the look on Buffy's face.

"O, of course!" Her mother finally said.

They finally went upstairs and lay Carlin and Angel both in there beds. Than Buffy say goodbye to her friends, kisses her mother goodnight and went to bed also, watching to Angel and Carlin having tears in her eyes and eventually she fell asleep. The shadow that was earlier in her room returned. Now taking a ghostly form.

"It isn't over yet. Not this soon. Don't think you can stop me that easily." A sharp and low voice came from the ghostly shadow and then it disappeared out of the window again.

The next morning

Next thing in the morning Buffy woke up from a weird dream she had. She could swear that she had heard a voice when she was asleep. One that said that it wasn't over yet. Now that concerned her. Luckily it was Saturday, so she could stay in bed. Both Angel and Carlin weren't awake yet. You couldn't see anything on Carlin now that he was slashed open with a piece of glass yesterday. After a few minutes she stepped out of bed and opened the curtains, letting the sun shine right into Angel's eyes which woke him up ducking away from it, but then he realized he didn't burn. He didn't smile happy when the memories of yesterday rushed back to him and he started crying.

"Angel, you didn't do that to him. Remember what he had said to Angelus. He said that you and the demon were just sharing a body. The demon is gone now. You're free now." Buffy said while she walked to Angel and laid her hand on his shoulder. Angel stopped crying faced Buffy now nodding. Than he hugged Buffy and started to cry again, only this time from happiness.

"Daddy? You're ok?" they heard Carlin say and when they watched him he came to them rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and joined in for a family hug.

_**AN: I can tell you if you think the story is over than you're wrong. I've got one last chapter left and the epilogue. So if you want to know how it ends than you have to keep reading. And if you give me some idea's maybee I write some more.**_


	13. One last battle

**_AN: Last chapter people, but it is a really big one. After this chapter the epilogue is left._**

**_Enjoy!!!_**

**One last battle**

Meanwhile somewhere else

Some creatures where gathering together in a hugged cave. The shadow creature was in the middle of the cave.

"Soon we will strike and they won't be able to stop us. The boy won't have time to control his power to get rid of all evil. We have to strike now before it is too late." The shadow said. A few of the creatures nod and they prepared themselves for the battle.

"Evil tries to strike a last time,

But will fail at the power of light.

The heart of humans stronger than ever

Shall give the kid the strength it needs."

Back at Buffy's house

The little family hug got erupted by a sudden earthquake, but it didn't last long.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"An earthquake. It's just an earthquake." Angel replied.

"It didn't felt like just. Something is going to happen. I can feel it. My spider senses got all tingly." Buffy said.

"You think some big bad is going to attack us?" Angel said.

"Not just some big bad, the big bad. I think he has a little idea of Carlin's powers and is going to stop him." Buffy said getting a little worried.

"Don't worry I won't let something happen to you two. Not anymore. He wanna fight, he gets one." Angel said.

"Let's go to Giles and tell the others then." Buffy said.

"It's probably for the best if we take your mother and sister and Carlin with us." Angel said.

Buffy nodded. Then they went downstairs, told her mother and sister about there worries and went to the library to tell the rest of the gang. On there way to the library they heard a rumbling and then another earthquake hits them. But that's not the only thing. It suddenly became dark. They looked up and saw that huge dark clouds were blocking the sun. Then some red lightning surrounded the dark clouds. One of them shouts right down to the ground, creating a large crater, but that wasn't the only thing it created. Some kind of dragon like creature came flying out of the crater.

"We have to run now!!! Get to the library." Buffy yelled.

The all ran in the direction of the library. Buffy had to handover Carlin to fight off the demons that were now chasing them.

"Angel get them in the library, save." Buffy said kicking the dragon like demon away causing it to crash on his back to the ground.

Angel nodded and he let Joyce and Dawn to the library, Carlin in his arms. While Buffy backed off the demons so that she could get into the library as well.

In the library

They finally made it into the library finding out that Giles, Jenny, Willow, Oz, Cordy and Xander were already there just as she had expected.

"What is going on out there?" Giles asked.

"We've got a little apocalypse out there." Buffy replied.

"Good lord, this isn't good." Giles answered.

"Not good at all. The earth is shaking and than shaking some more and now we got dark clouds with red lightning shouting a lot of demons out of it. What are we going to do about it?" Buffy said freaking out.

"Calm down mommy, there is still this prophecy and I think it's time." Carlin said.

"Time, time your not even knows how to use your powers yet. How are we supposed to win?" Buffy said getting hysterical.

"I think it's not just a power to control. It comes when it is supposed to come." Carlin said trying to calm down his mother.

"Of course! That's why you didn't know about it." Giles said. Carlin just nodded.

But on that moment the demons had found there way in and crashed into the library. Everyone screamed, but not for long. Buffy handed over some weapons and they all began to fight.

"So little of you and a lot of us." A voice said suddenly.

They all looked to where the voice came from after they all backed off there demons. They saw that the voice came from a shadow like creature.

"You know. You thinking you're smart, but you're really not." Buffy said.

"You're really don't know who you're talking to, do you?" The creature said now morphing in its true form.

"Oh, I do know who you are and I must say you're not as scary as I thought you would be." Buffy replied.

"You think you can win from me?" The first said and now the demons were about to attack again.

"I know we can win." Carlin said and a brighter light than ever blinded them all.

They heard a loud scream from the first and then it was all quiet. When they could open there eyes again saw no more demons and a Carlin who was on his knees catching for breath. Buffy and Angel ran to him.

"You're alright?" They both say together at the same time.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest." Carlin said breathing heavily.

"Let's get home than." Buffy said happy that it was finally over and that she could have a normal live.

They all said goodbye to each other and went to there homes. The few days after they did it easy going. Everyone seems to have forgotten the earthquakes and the dark clouds with red lightning and just went on with there lives. The only thing they had noticed was that the dead record of the town had decreased.


	14. Epilogue

**_AN: Here's the epilogue. Please tell me how you all liked the story._**

**Epilogue**

A month later Buffy and Angel got married. Another month later she finds out she's pregnant. Angel got all exited of it when he heard it. Now he could finally experience a real child birth, cause Carlin wasn't born natural. Angel really lost his emotional control when they found out it was a twin. Buffy saw that he was even happier than there first family day with Carlin. He had cried all day long of happiness and they weren't even born yet. Buffy's friends and family hadn't seen Buffy happier than that they known of. Buffy had finished school with a lot of fun even enjoying it. She had gotten even better than Willow in the learning stuff. They all got surprised by that. Most of the time Willow had to help Buffy, now it was Buffy who had to help Willow. After a few years Angel and Buffy had some more kids together. Buffy didn't mind getting a lot of kids. She just wanted to see Angels face glow of happiness, every time the got a new kid. Carlin grew up happily with his little brothers and sisters. They were the happiest family on the world and they never ever fought. Not even if someone had taken someone else there stuff. It was weird for all of them to see Angel grew older. But they all kind of lived older than any other human being. And when Buffy and Angel finally died of old age, they had died together and the grief was big.

**The end**


End file.
